Melinda
|Race = Human|Gender = Female}} Melinda (メリンダ, Merinda) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's close friend and powerful ally of Carla, Donna, Christine, Chelsea, Natasha, Heather, Gloria, Bethany, Tanya, Jillian, Sabrina, Helen, Jessica, Kathryn, Esmeralda and Denise. She's the one of the main best supportive characters in the manga and anime series and movies. She's the beloved wife of Chad O'Donnell and loving mother of Teresa. She's also the mother-in-law of Chris and maternal grandmother of Grace. Appearance Melinda is a beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim figure build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. She's has light green eyes, pale skin complexion and straight dark chocolate brown hair. Over the course of the series and movies, she's has four different hairstyles, As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Melinda is a kindhearted, peaceful, hippy, sweet, innocent, gentle, soft-spoken, pretty, fashionable, big-hearted, good-hearted, mature, caring, bubbly, cheerful, energetic, caring, motherly and very polite person, but not too much be very worried and overprotective of her daughter of the anime series and movies. As she got older, she grew to have the ability to stay calm in stressful situations, even when others may be panicking, or her herself was injured or strained and stressed. She could still be a bit shy and reserved at times, but she loved her friends, family and truly cared about the people around her, and was willing to help when the people she loved needed her the most. She is very trusting and kind, which makes her seem very gullible. She showed courageousness and bravery, a trait that she never knew she had going against Babidi and his minions during the Spencer Clan Massacre. Melinda was also good at giving advice and cheering people up, though she needed advice and cheering up herself when she was overwhelmed, if, too much was expected of her, or if she managed to lose hope; she helped many people truly know they were loved and wanted, while giving all of her love to Chad and her daughter, Teresa in the end before her death. Biography Background Melinda is born on Age 226 and Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Kayla during her fight with Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) on the episode as she's appears in the flashbacks of the Spencer Clan Massacre on Spencer World from 500 years ago. She's has been killed along with her husband and friends by Pui Pui and Mega Buu and Super Buu's Chocolate Beam attack when she was 31 years old. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by her only granddaughter, Grace, Power Manga and Anime Melinda is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - Equipment Video Games Appearances Melinda is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Satomi Satō * FUNimation dub: Laura Bailey (kid/preteen), Devon Aoki (teen/adult, most media) Battles Movies Trivia * Melinda's name means Japanese name (メリンダ or Merinda) is in English Baby Names the meaning of the name Melinda is: Blend of Melissa and Linda. * In Greek Baby Names the meaning of the name Melinda is: Gentle. * In Latin Baby Names the meaning of the name Melinda is: Honey. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Melinda is: Gentle. * It is pronounced ma-LIN-dah. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Melinda is "sweet". Modern name coined in the 18th century from the word "melitus". * It is pronounced MIN-dee. It is of English origin. Short form of Melinda (Latin) "sweet". Gallery commission___im_going_to_be_hokage_by_dannex00-1.jpg d4nppc3-5df65379-4898-4612-b123-906a01ecd4d6-1.jpg d4nppc3-5df65379-4898-4612-b123-906a01ecd4d6-2.jpg d4nppc3-5df65379-4898-4612-b123-906a01ecd4d6-3.jpg d4nppc3-5df65379-4898-4612-b123-906a01ecd4d6-4.jpg d4nppc3-5df65379-4898-4612-b123-906a01ecd4d6-5.jpg d4nppc3-5df65379-4898-4612-b123-906a01ecd4d6.jpg d2u8axu-2c925408-76cf-4461-82e7-1744f1cf8e5c-1.jpg d2om1bg-3c10d702-d538-43f0-9978-462c085a329e-1.jpg d4ra1em-a375ffa3-f060-4d6d-893f-af2be12a45be-1.jpg commission___oc_misha_and_aki_baking_cookies_b-1.jpg commission___oc_akiko_and_oc_misha_by_dannex00-1.jpg commission___aki_and_naruto_combo_jutsu_by_dan-1.jpg commission___akiko_and_naruto_2_by_dannex009_d-1.png _cm__naruto_and_akiko_by_ti_vennie_d4qx88m-pre-1.jpg commission___naruto_and_akiko_by_dannex009_d6f-1.png commission_naruto_and_akiko_by_gummydrive_d4qw-1.jpg commission___aki_and_naruto___shinobi_war_by_d-1.jpg akiko___the_last_naruto_by_mindsebbandflow_d81-2.jpg akiko___the_last_naruto_by_mindsebbandflow_d81-1.jpg akiko___the_last_naruto_by_mindsebbandflow_d81-4.jpg akiko___the_last_naruto_by_mindsebbandflow_d81-3.jpg d6gh6ut-3e76bfce-53c3-4532-b01b-6acb5df15653-1.jpg commission___naruto_and_akiko_family_by_dannex-1.png d2wduqv-6d3f49e5-54ce-477f-a9f0-2357c822db32-1.png commission__akikoxnaruto_by_annria2002_d34vawi-1.jpg lovers_reunite_by_smyton4tw_d45ggtl-pre-1.jpg d2p66oz-7ab993e2-4473-45d9-bb48-1768bd075f13.jpg cm__akiko_by_tonemi_d6ndtfy-pre.jpg Ninjago oc emara s necklace reference by artycomicfangirl-d72i9b3.jpg References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu # Majin Buu Transforms Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased